Here's to Today
by CarlieHitachiin
Summary: It's almost impossible to move on, when there are still so many pranks to be pulled. Freddy Weasley heads to Hogwarts, and, with some unexpected guidance, becomes Hogwart's newest prankster. Rated T for the future
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my latest story! **

**This isn't going to be completely canon, it's slightly AU, because I altered some of the kid's ages in order to fit some stuff in :)**

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

George shook the memory from his head as he paced the floor, glancing at the clock every few steps. The waiting room of St. Mungo's was packed as usual, but today, there seemed to be more flaming red heads than normal.

"George, take it easy, will you? You're making me bloody nervous." said Ron from where he was seating, earning himself a hard elbow from Hermione.

"Ronald! From what I've heard, you were no better, so honestly!" she hissed, before turning back to George. "George, I'm sure everything's fine."

"It's been three hours!" said George, still pacing.

"What, you expected it to only take a few minutes?" Ginny laughed. "Honestly. I was in labor for 12 hours with Al, remember?"

George didn't respond, but his pace speed up ever so slightly. Ron groaned loudly. "I was NOT this mental when you were in labor, Hermione."

"No, you were worse. I seem to recall you threatening the Healers into letting you into the room." commented Harry. "We ended up having to Stun you. Both times."

"Oh, shut up, Harry." said Ron crossly.

Molly stood up from where she had been seated next to her husband, and walked over to her son, causing him to stop. She fussed over his hair, smoothing it down over the hole where his ear had once been several years before. "Now, now, Georgie, you sit down, and rest a bit, you wearing yourself out isn't going to help Angie at all."

"Your mother's right." said Arthur, folding up his copy of the Daily Prophet. "I've been through the same thing six times. The best thing you can do for Angie right now is just sit and be patient."

"How can I be patient when she's in pain?" asked George, and panic was clear in his eyes. "I can't just sit here while she's hurting!"

"But there's nothing you can do to help her." soothed Molly. "This is something women are born to do. Angie's a strong girl, she's going to be fine, and so is the baby."

"Mr. Weasley?" came a female voice, and everyone's heads turned to the nurse. She smiled kindly. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy."

A grin lit up George's face, as Harry and Ron stood up to clap him on the shoulder, and Molly burst into tears of joy. Ginny and Hermione laughed, both giving George hugs.

"Mr. Weasley?" said the nurse, smiling at the family's enthusiam. "Your wife is this way, if you'll follow me. In a little while, the rest of your family can come in as well."

George nodded, following her, grinning like a Cheshire cat, not even letting the obnoxious catcalling that Harry and Ron were doing in the middle of the waiting room.

George entered the small room, and Angelina glanced up from the tiny blue bundle she was holding.

"Hey, you." she whispered, smiling tiredly.

George walked over, a little nervous now that he was actually in the room with his newborn son. He tried to lean over to peer into the bundle, and Angelina chuckled.

"Honestly, George, he's not going to bite you! Come over here."

George laughed nervously, getting closer, and Angelina scooted herself over the best she could so that George could sit with her on the bed. And then, without warning, she placed the bundle in his arms.

The first thing he noticed was that the baby was pale like him, not taking after his mother in skin tone. He chuckled when he saw that the newest Weasley had not escaped the red-hair gene. The evidence of it was all over the baby's head. As if he could sense George examining him, the baby opened his eyes, and George found himself looking into his own eyes.

"He looks just like you, thank God." said Angelina, and George laughed, smoothing the baby's hair down with his thumb.

"Guess we'll have to keep trying until we get one that looks like you." he smiled.

Angelina laughed with him. "My handsome little man." she smiled, reaching over to smooth down the baby's hair. George kissed her, then looked back at his son.

"You want to name him?" Angelina asked quietly, and George looked at her, and an unspoken agreement passed between them.

Just then, the door opened, and the Weasley/Potter crew that had been in the waiting room tiptoed in, all smiles.

"Well?" asked Molly, and Angelina smiled.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, and two ears." she laughed, and Molly smiled.

"Well, what's his name then?" asked Ron, earning himself another elbow into the chest. "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

George grinned, getting up, and carrying the baby over. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Fred Weasley."

Tears filled Molly's eyes, and Arthur tried to hid a few tears as he put his arm around his wife.

Meanwhile, Ginny walked up, and expertly took the baby out of George's hands.. "Hello, Freddy!" she smiled, breaking the silence. "I'm your Aunt Ginny, and I expect I'll be your favorite auntie, along with your lovely Aunt Hermione of course. But I should warn you about your aunt Fleur and your aunt Penelope. They're a little uptight."

Arthur examined the baby over Ginny's shoulder. "He looks just like you and...Fred did."

George grinned.

**Whew! The prologue is DONE! And yeah, yeah, I know I really need to work on my other stories...but to be honest? I've hit a bit of a roadblock with them. I want to get this plot bunny out of my head. And since I have one of my best friends help, I WILL actually finish this story. **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Dad, come on, I don't want to miss the train!" said Freddy, running ahead of George, Angelina, and Roxy, who was sitting on top of the trolley that George was pushing, talking to Freddy's new owl, Gizmo.

"Relax, Fred, you're not going to miss the train." chuckled Angelina. "Roxy, sweetie, get down off there, please."

Roxy obediently jumped down, and ran to hold her mother's hand, her dark brown curls bouncing behind her. George laughed a bit, thinking back to his telling Angelina that they would have to keep trying until they got a child that looked like her. Roxy was a miniature Angelina clone, but with the same blue eyes as her dad and brother.

Freddy suddenly yelled, and went running through the station, running up to the pillar in between Platforms 9 and 10, where Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Al were about to walk through the barrier, Harry pushing a trolley. He came to a stop next to his cousin Al, and the two started talking excitedly as they walked through the barrier.

"Hey, George." said Harry, when George got close enough. "Angelina, Roxy." he smiled. Lily left his side to stand by Roxy, talking excitedly to her younger cousin. Angelina and Ginny steered their daughters through the barrier, talking to each other.

"James took his trolley from me and took off through the barrier." said Ginny to Angelina. "I think he's reached that age where it's embarrassing for him to be seen with his parents."

As the women disappeared through the barrier, Harry glanced over at George, who was staring at the trolley he was pushing.

"You're taking it well, you know." he said quietly.

"Well, I can't hold onto him forever, can I?" chuckled George, looking up, and shrugging. "Gotta let him grow up."

"I felt the same both times, and I imagine it'll be the same with Lil...although since she's the baby, I'm sure Ginny won't take it well."

The two men pushed the trolleys through the barrier, and were greeted by the familiar sight of the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

George followed Harry to where most of the Weasley/Potter clan had gathered, saying their final goodbyes.

Freddy walked over to him, glancing at his trunk and owl.

"Want some help, buddy?" George asked, but Freddy shook his head.

"I got it, Dad." he grinned, but the grin quickly faded. Fred kneeled down, keeping one hand on the trolley to keep it from rolling away.

"Hey..." said George, titling his head and looking at his son, an amused expression on his face. "You aren't...nervous, are you?"

"'Course not." Freddy swallowed, averting his eyes, and George put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't be. I mean, wrestling the troll for the Sorting is a bit difficult, but after that? It's a piece of cake."

"T-Troll?" squeaked Freddy, and George began to laugh.

"Don't worry, it's easy. Only a couple kids die every year, you'll be fine."

"George!" scolded Angelina.

The whistle sounded, alerting the students that they had five minutes to finish their goodbyes before the train would leave. Angelina, with Roxy in tow, came over to smooth over Freddy's messy red hair, giving last minute instructions. "Now, you behave yourself, and if you need help, ask Rosie or Albus."

"Alright, Mum!" said Freddy, dodging her hand, and giving her a quick hug. She leaned over to kiss the top of his head.

"Love you." he mumbled into her shirt, and she smiled.

"Love you too, honey. Be safe."

Roxy, unable to hold it in any longer, burst into tears, and hugged her brother tightly. "Don't go, Freddy!"

"Aw, Rox!" he mumbled, giving her a hug. "Don't cry!"

Roxy mumbled something into his shirt that George and Angelina couldn't make out, but Freddy laughed, and whispered something back. Roxy nodded, and stepped back, wiping the tears from her face.

Freddy turned to George, and George grinned, ruffling his hair, and muttered into his ear, "I sneaked some stuff from the shop into your trunk."

Freddy grinned, and hugged his dad quickly. "Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Freddy." George chuckled. "Do you want help with your trunk?"

"Yes please."

George helped Freddy hoist the trunk onto the train, trusting Freddy to get it to the compartment by himself. Freddy paused, turning back to look on last time at his parents and little sister.

"Relax. It's not a troll." George said, and Freddy visibly relaxed. "It's just a dragon."

The look of pure terror on Freddy's face was priceless as the whistle sounded, the station bell chimed eleven, and the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, leaving behind a platform filled with family members waving. George laughed and waved, although Angelina was not pleased.

"You realize he's going to be worrying the entire train ride?"

"Al or Rosie'll tell him the truth. Gotta send the kid off with a laugh, Ang."


End file.
